Takuto Ryota
'''Takuto Ryota (タクト亮太) ' Is the main antagonist for Arc 1 of the story Forgetting You . Background Takuto transfers to Inazuma High the same week that Endou Mamoru is hospitalized. Inazuma High's first year team was worried since they had no replacement goalkeeper for their current tournament and happily accepted Takuto in the team to replace Endou for the time being. The team bonded so close with Takuto so much that they had forgotten about Endou and after a certain incident, Takuto eventually replaced Endou as both goalkeeper and captain of the team. Like Ichinose Kazuya known as the 'Field Magician', he is known as the 'Goalkeeping Wizard'. Appearance Short dark royal blue hair with a long fringe/bangs that side's more to his left (Hair looks like Lyserg Diethel's from Shaman King but blue instead of green). His hair always falls annoyingly upon his eyes resulting him having to flick them with his fingers on a regular basis (and sometime that annoys people). Moderately tall and can meet eye to eye with Tsurugi. His appearance is generalized as 'hot' to the female students. He usually wears a short Sleeved red hoodie with a black long sleeve t-shirt underneath. Jeans and sneakers. Takuto often tries to "mess" with the uniform rules often looking a bit messy, top button undone, shirt untucked and his tie loose. Personalities He seems to have a pretty stuck up personality. Acts like he's better than anyone and at most times can seem like a jerk. He never calls anyone by their name. Always calling them random nicknames he picks up and gives to them. Always highlighting people's flaws and often looks down on everyone else until their prove themselves and gain his respect (Has a lot of respect for people like Tsurugi ,Taiyo, Yukimura and Hakuryuu but for people like Tenma and Shinsuke he looks down on them) . He also hates being told what to do and won't do it unless Aoi or Midori yells at him to (Hates to hear them whine so much and complains about it). In that sense acts pretty lazy often saying "What's the point?" or "If I have to..." He also acts a lot like he hates soccer (often making fun of it or the people who plays it) but secretly he likes it. Some times watches the team practices and often comes to their games to watch them. He hates showing his "true feelings" about anything because he feels that it'll make him look weak which is the reason he acts so "superior" most of the time . It's rare to seem he smile instead of smirk but to those he is close with and trusts. His most noticeable feature is his personalty: Rude, straightforward, impulsive, dynamic, quick-tempered,and most importantly blunt with his thoughts. As well as his actions to "hating soccer." In Other Fics Hissatsu *'Takuto's Hissatsu have not been revealed yet.''' Trivia * Takuto Shooti his younger brother, normally doesn't get along well with him and argues with him whenever the opportunity. Shooti is two years younger than Ryouta. * His star sign Aries and he was born on the 11th of April. * Originally a basketball player and in his spare time often skates at the local skatepark or plays video games. * He has a rich family background. He was tutored as a kid through elementary and junior high under strict circumstances therefore coming into high school he doesn't have to pay attention in class. His grandparents have offered him as the heir of the family business yet has no interest in it and has past the heir onto his brother. Subject wise good at very "academic" subjects like Maths, English and science and is also good at physical education. Reasons being tutored by a young age. * Often likes to skip class and nap. * He is good in a geographical sense. Always knows where he is, he is going, or if he is lost. Often doesn't tell people they are going the wrong way or they are lost till they actually realise they are going the wrong way/ are lost. It takes a bit of persuasion to get him to tell everyone else the right way to go. Category:OC Characters Category:Male OC Characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Libero Category:Forwards